Hitherto, as sailcloths for board sailing, there have been used cloths obtained by treating woven cloths having high density made of polymer materials such as polyester, polyamide and the like with calendering, by treating such cloths with a melanine resin, by coating such cloths with a soft polymer mainly composed of a vinyl chloride resin or by laminating such cloths with a polyester film or the like; cloths made of wholly aromatic fibers such as Aramid.RTM. fibers; and the like.
Recently, sailcloth having lightness in weight, high strength and high transparency has been requested. However, cloth which meets all these requirements has not been realized.
That is, cloths obtained by treating the above woven cloths having high density with calendering have a defect that cloths themselves are liable to be thick and heavy. In addition, they have insufficient creep resistance. On the other hand, cloths obtained by treating the above woven base cloths with a melanine resin, by coating the base cloths with a soft polymer mainly composed of a vinyl chloride resin, or by laminating the base cloths with a polyester film or the like are expected to have improved creep resistance in some degree. However, they do not have sufficiently improved lightness in weight, high strength and transparency.
Further, in the case of sailcloth made of the above Aramid.RTM. fibers which have high strength and high modulus, cloth having high strength can be obtained. However, lightening in weight thereof is insufficient. Furthermore, there is a problem that a colorful product can not be provided because of its poor resistance to light and lack of dyeability.